


It's Supposed to Be Like This

by poisontaster



Series: Dying of the Lightverse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Sibling Incest, Someone Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks before <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5322374">That Day (What a Marvelous Mess)</a>. Miria can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Supposed to Be Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenapricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenapricot/gifts).



> Greenapricot said she wanted more apocafic…but then the timeline she gave me was 2 weeks before the start of the first Dying of the Lightverse story…at which point, the zombie apocalypse hadn't really happened. But then I thought of at least one other important thing that happened during that period of time.

She's supposed to be sleeping.

Miria knows the rules as well as the other kids( _you don't have to go to sleep, but you do have to stay in bed and be quiet_ ) but it's her first real, honest-to-God hotel and bed is strange and the street is too noise and stupid Jake keeps kicking her and finally, she just can't stay in the bed any longer.

She needs to pee, but it's not bad yet and she doesn't want to go because her dad and Uncle Sammy will hear the toilet flush and the water running and then she'll be put to bed again like a little kid.

The TV is on in the main room of the suite. Miria can hear the muted murmur of it, see the lightning flashes of it on the wall. It sounds like the news, the boring drone of some dude's voice. Over it, Dad's talking and Uncle Sam's talking, the deep rhythm of their voices soothing and familiar after troubling dreams.

The wallpaper's pattern is rough against Miria's palm as she drags it across the wall, stepping soft, the way Dad taught her.

"…don't know there's anything to worry about, Dean."

Miria stops where the shadows still hide her, tilting her head at the tone of Uncle Sammy's voice. She can only see them in flashes, both of them standing. Uncle Sammy's hands are on Dad's shoulders and Dad's head is down. He's shaking his head.

"Naw, man, you talked to Redfield, same as I did. Chris wouldn't lie to us. If he says there's trouble, I believe him."

"Okay, but we're a long way from Raccoon City and we've got the kids. What do you want to do about it?" Uncle Sammy is using his 'this medicine tastes really good' voice, the one she falls for every time, even though she knows the cough syrup takes like Listerine and mucus.

Dad shakes his head again. "I don't know." He sighs. "I don't know."

"Dean…" There's a tone to Uncle Sammy's voice that Miria's never heard before. Their shadows blend together and when the TV flashes again, she sees they're kissing. Not like the quick little kisses they give her or Evan and Kait or Jake, but like Dad used to kiss Mom way back when she was little, before the divorce. Like, with tongues and stuff.

Miria makes a face, because both Dad and Uncle Sam are way too old to be kissing anyone and she's so busy being grossed out that it takes her a minute to understand what she's seeing. Uncle Sam pushes Dad into the wall.

"Don't." Dad turns his head to the side. When the TV brightens, Miria holds her breath, because it looks like he's looking _right at her_. But then he says, "The kids might wake up," and she breathes again.

"We could take this somewhere else," Uncle Sam says and _ew. Ew, ew, ew._

Dad and Uncle Sam were kissing.

Holy **crap** , they were **kissing**!

Her heart's beating too fast and suddenly it's hard to breathe. Miria claps her hand over her mouth, suddenly afraid she's going to cry.

From the bedroom, Jake coughs.


End file.
